politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Arctic Trade Federation
The Arctic Trade Federation (formally known as "Arctic Trade Federation") was formed on September 28th, 2017 in the northern region of the the Island of Greenland. Comprised of Two main cities (Bastille and Polis), the Arctic Trade Federation is a small country which encourages free trade among member cities. History The Arctic Trade Federation originated when Governor Adalius of Bastille declared that Governor Yolowaffle of Polis was forcing smaller, independent cities into unfair trade agreements, which was driving up the price of basic products in Bastille. Governor Adalius demanded this misuse of force be stopped several times, but Governor Yolowaffle ignored these demands and continued using force to achieve trade superiority. Bastille was isolated from it's former trade partners, because Governor Adalius refused to conform to the new trade regulations Governor Yolowaffle was instituting throughout the region. With the economy in shambles and hunger becoming a huge issue in Bastille, Governor Adalius reluctantly signed The Agreement of Pitt, which forced Bastille to give up former free trade practices. With the economy of Bastille still barley staying afloat, Governor Adalius wrote to the leaders of cities in the region, asking for their support in a war against Polis. On August 1st, 2016, the leaders of some of the cities bound by The Agreement of Pitt rose up against Polis in The Great Northern War. Finally, on September 28th, 2017, General Roy Fletcher of Polis surrendered to the allied cities, and Governor Yolowaffle signed The Regional Trade Pact, marking the beginning of unified nation of previously independent cities. This nation was named Arctic Trade Federation by a vote of the people and Governor Adalius was named Chancellor for life. The original pact was signed by the leaders of the cities Bastille, Polis, and Pitt. However, two new signatories have since signed the pact and have joined the nation: Tuttle (9/30/2017), Yupperts (9/30/2017). Major Military Conflicts In the short history of The Arctic Trade Federation, there has been only one major military conflict: The Great Northern War. The Great Northern War began on August 1st, 2016 when Governor Adalius of Bastille (backed by several surrounding cities) declared war on the city of Polis. The first battle took place in the City of Pitt, which at the time was occupied by the Polis Militia. General Charles Tucker of Bastille lead an army of 20,000 soldiers to Pitt to free the former trade partner from Polis control. The battle lasted for one month as several sections of the city remained occupied by Polis troops. Finally, Governor Adalius ordered that half of the Bastille Army attack the city of Polis directly, in order to relieve tension in Pitt. However, with the Bastillian Army spread thin, the Polis Militia was able to take back full control of Pitt and was able to hold control of Polis. With the situation looking dire, Governor Adalius reached out to the leader of Tuttle, who has just been put into power after an uprising had overthrown the Polis representative ruler in the city. On March 22nd, 2017, the Tuttilian Armed Forces launched a massive raid with 60,000 troops on Polis, which forced Polis troops to withdraw on March 30th, 2017. With tension finally eased in Pitt, what was left of Bastillian Army was able to free the City of Pitt on April 15th, 2017. Meanwhile, the war ranged on in Polis. The Tuttilian Armed Forces were locked in a stalemate with the Polis Militia. One third of the city was under Tuttilian control, while the rest remained in the firm grip of the Polis Government. This conflict raged on for months between the city of Tuttle and the city of Polis, while the Bastillian Army was too weak to come to the aid of the Tuttilian Armed Forces. On September 1st, 2017, The Polis Militia regained a foothold in the previously lost section of Polis. With the war beginning to sway in favor of Polis, Governor Adalius of Bastille made one last, desperate attempt to defeat Governer Yolowaffle. Adalius contacted members of 15 surrounding cities which had previously been under Polis control, and he asked them to live up to their promise to help overthrowing the Polis Trade Empire. On September 5th, 2017, an army of 150,000 troops, made up of citizens from 18 surrounding cities, was put under the control of General Roy Fletcher of the Bastillian Army. General Fletcher led a massive ground invasion from the east against Polis on September 10th, 2017. Now with armies on two fronts, and two thirds of the city under allied control, Governer Yolowaffle recruited the help of the neighboring city of Florence. The Florence Militia was comprised of 70,000 troops, but despite their large number, poor leadership and inadequate training resulted in Florence being defeated on September 20th, 2017. With no options left, and with a dwindling army, Governer Yolowaffle declared a cease-fire on September 23rd, 2017, which the allied cities agreed too. Peace talks then began, however Governer Yolowaffle demanded that the entire city of Polis and Florence be turned back over to control of the Polis Government. Out of anger, Governor Adalius declared the cease-fire void on the spot and the armies resumed fighting. On September 28th, 2017, Governor Yolowaffle accepted defeat with the signing of The Regional Trade Pact, giving up all holdings in Polis and Florence, and also giving up all present and future claims to leadership. Minor Military Conflicts The Arctic Trade Federation has been involved in one minor skirmish with HINDURASTRA. The reason for this conflict is widely unknown. However, after a minor land offensive by the Bastillian Army (The Arctic Federation Armed Forces), peace talks have begun and the conflict is likely to resolve within the near future. Active Alliances Technically, The Arctic Trade Federation is "an alliance of cities", but it is also a part of a bigger alliance (Knights Templarhttp://politicsandwar.wikia.com/wiki/Knights_Templar) in which it is represented as a unified country by the elected ambassador, Chancellor Adalius. Benefits for Member Cities Each signatory of The Regional Trade Pact receives a portion of aid from both the Bastillian Government and the Knights Templar. The aid received by the Knights Templar is devided up evenly between the signatories while the aid from Bastille is given how Chancellor Adalius chooses. Government The government of the Arctic Trade Federation is a highly complex structure of governors and representatives. The governors lead each individual city and they are put into power by the supreme decree of Chancellor Adalius himself. The representatives rule the parliament of the Arctic Trade Federation and they are put into power by the people of the cities. Each city is allowed one representative per 20,000 people. The parliament is in charge of foreign affairs and declarations of war. However, Chancellor Adalius' word is final. Category:History Category:Alliances in North America Category:Members of Knights Templar Category:Nations Category:Maroon Nations